Synthesize peptide antagonists of LH-RH as Ovulation Inhibitors. Provide evidence of homogeneity of the analogs by paper or thin layer electrophoresis, thin layer chromatography, HPLC, elution profile, and amino acid analysis to the Project Officer. Treat the peptides with serum or tissue extracts and determine the degree of cleavage, if any, of the peptide bonds.